it's hard to say goodbye
by JinoLee
Summary: "maukah kau dengarkan lantunan 'selamat tinggal'ku?" / "It's hard to say goodbye…" A Kyumin oneshot story. RnR please


**IT'S HARD TO SAY GOODBYE**

**Warning : **Boys Love, Typo dan alur tidak jelas. Mianhae ya #bows  
**Pair: **KyuMin selalu.

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

* * *

"_maukah kau dengarkan lantunan 'selamat tinggal'ku?"_

.

.

.

"_It's hard to say goodbye…_"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah,pagi…" sapa Sungmin pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela,Cho Kyuhyun.  
"pagi Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Hening dan menenangkan. Walau masih pagi, di rumah dengan nuansa kayu mahoni sederhana ini sudah terdengar lantunan merdu dari piano putih. Ya, piano putih yang selalu mengisi hari Lee Sungmin.

'_It's hard to say goodbye - Michael Ortega'_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak. Mendengarkan lantunan tuts demi tuts yang Sungmin mainkan. Jemarinya bergerak dengan lincah namun lembut. Lagu ini tak pernah lepas dari pendengarannya setiap hati, dan Kyuhyun harap tidak akan pernah..

.

.

.

"Min, apa kau sebegitunya menyukai lagu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Disinilah mereka, di padang lavender dibelakang rumah sederhana milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan merupakan tempat favorit Sungmin di senja hari. Jari – jari kecilnya menelusuri setiap tangkai bunga lavender itu. Sesekali angin memaikan rambut halusnya dengan hangat. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Kyu, kau tahu.." serumbat senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Sungmin.  
"aku penasaran. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu itu baik – baik ne? jika kau tahu jawabannya, beritahu aku" Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun dan kembali menelusuri padang Lavender itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bergumam pelan dibelakangnya.

"aku hanya takut untuk tahu,Min"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, taka apa jika begini..?" Sungmin berhenti menekan tuts hitam putih itu. Menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"hm? Begini bagaimana Min?" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut Sungmin. Wangi lavender yang selalu ia rindukan.

"appa dan eomma menyuruhmu tinggal disini bersamaku..maksudku, bukankah semua orang menginginkan kehidupan yang bebas? Seharusnya kau bosan dengan aku dan kehi—" Sungmin tersentak saat bibir lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu ringan. Ciuman yang dapat menyalurkan perasaan tulus Kyuhyun ke lubuk hatinya.

"aku tidak keberatan. Selama itu denganmu, rasanya itu melebihi cukup" kata Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata teduhnya, tenang dan meyakinkan. Begitu yang Sungmin lihat.

"aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun.." gumam Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Min" balas Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Kilatan bening terpancar disudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batukan itu membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang berguncang karena batuk. Perlahan ia mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu dengan ketenangan pada Sungmin.

"s,sesak Kyu…tidak enak…" isak Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan batuk dan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemah.

"ssh…gwenchana Min,aku disini,aku selalu disini.." Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka erat, berusaha menguatkan Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin melawan penyakit yang merenggut umur panjangnya.

Ya, Tuhan hanya memberi waktu hidup yang sebentar untuk Sungmin…

.

.

"_apa eomma bilang? Sungmin..?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Nyonya dan Tuan Lee. Kepalanya membeku seketika. Takdir bagaikan menyayat hatinya dengan tajam._

_Nyonya Lee membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun, air matanya menetesi lantai.  
"eomma mohon, Kyuhyunnie..walau hanya sebentar, bahagiakan Sungmin diakhir hidupnya. Tetaplah bersamanya"_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu nyonya Lee, memintanya untuk tidak membungkuk lagi. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya Sungmin mengidap leukemia akut membuatnya kehilangan kata – kata._

_Inikah akhir dari segalanya..?_

.

.

.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun ingin memberikan kehidupan yang indah untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan Sungmin di rumah sederhana di hamparan padang lavender. Impian Sungmin sejak kecil. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman tulus Sungmin sampai akhir hidupnya, Ia akan melindungi Sungmin selmanya.

Kyuhyun telah bersumpah pada dirinya.

.

Pagi berikutnya Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Sungmin di piano putih itu. Matanya mencari sosok Sungmin, ia mulai gelisah. Kamar mandi, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, tidak ada Sungmin disana.

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega dan segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"aku tidak mendengarmu bermain piano pagi ini"  
Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "rasanya aku ingin cepat – cepat membuatkanmu sarapan" kemudian ia menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerjap. _Onion soup, pancake_ saus mangga, _vanilla cake_ kecil dan _dessert_ lain sudah tersedia disana. "apa kau bangun pagi sekali, Min?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Agaknya Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, lalu Sungmin memberikan _black coffee_ pada Kyuhyun, yang merupakan menu sarapan favorit kekasihnya.

"tidak begitu pagi, aku hanya sedang bersemangat" kata Sungmin dengan Senyum manisnya. "kau santai saja. Minum kopi" Sungmin kembali menuntun tubuh Kyuhyun agar duduk. Ia menuju wastafel di dekat meja makan. Melepas celemek dan membasuh tangannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang terdiam agak lama depan wastafel.

"Min?"  
"Kyu—rasanya sesak" kata Sungmin dengan terengah.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, Sungmin limbung dan jatuh pingsan. Membuat Kyuhyun berlari menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Sungmin!"

Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulut Sungmin. Badannya terasa dingin. Sudut mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas. Segera ia mengambil mantel dan menggendong Sungmin kedalam mobilnya. Menghubungi orang tua Sungmin dengan Kalut.

"yoboseo? Yooboseo? Appa! S,Sungmin!"

.

.

Suara alat deteksi detak jantung menggema di ruangan itu.

Hening. Nyonya dan Tuan Lee, Sungjin maupun Kyuhyun, semuanya terhenyak dalam perasaan duka mendalam. Perasaan cemas tiada henti menerpa mereka. Menunggu takdir Tuhan yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Oranye sudah mendominasi warna langit, menandakan bahwa senja telah datang. Sungmin tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Min, Sungmin…" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memanggilnya, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, memberinya kekuatan. Ia belum siap untuk melepaskan orang yang dicintainya ini.

Dokter hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang, kemudian menepuk bahu tuan Lee. Tangis nyonya Lee seakan tidak akan berhenti. Sungjin terus menunduk sedari tadi.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Jari – jari Sungmin bergerak lemah, perlahan mata Sungmin terbuka.

"Sungmin?"

Semua sontak melihat kearah Sungmin, ia hanya menatap langit – langit sebentar, lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"mianhae…padahal aku sudah memasak untukmu.." ucap Sungmin dengan parau.  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya jika dia bicara air matanya mungkin akan jatuh.

"eomma, appa…" Sungmin menoleh kearah nyonya dan tuan Lee.  
"aku mohon, jangan menangis. Rasanya aku selalu membuat kalian sedih dan menangis..maafkan aku, aku selalu mencintai kalian.."

"Sungjin…" Sungmin menatap Sungjin yang terpaku menatapnya. "rasanya aku ingat ketika kau lahir..aku sangat senang punya adik laki – laki, kau adik kesayanganku" Sungmin menutup matanya dan mencoba bernafas. Terlihat kesakitan. "jaga eomma dan appa untukku, ne?"

Sakit. Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan terkoyak. Kata – kata itu, tatapan itu, seakan Sungmin tahu kalau ini adalah akhir baginya. Waktu yang Tuhan berikan untuknya sudah kian menipis.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut, kali ini Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin lah yang sedang memberinya kekuatan.

"aku ingin ke padang lavender itu…bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap ke orang tua Sungmin. Tuan dan nyonya Lee kemudian mengangguk. Dokter segera melepas semua alat medis yang menempel pada tubuh Sungmin. Seolah melepas belenggu yang selama ini mengikat Sungmin dengan kuat.

Senyum tulus Sungmin yang mereka lihat sebelum mobil Kyuhyun membawanya pergi, tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dipunggung nya. Kakinya menapaki ladang lavender itu, gradasi warna jingga menyatu dengan angin senja yang hangat. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti dan akan selamanya begini.

Mereka duduk di dekat pohon maple favorit Sungmin. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Senyuman hangat selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Dekapan tangan besar Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa hangat, aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dapat membuat hatinya yang bergetar menjadi tenang.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lemah.  
"hm?" sahut Kyuhyun, terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari sudut matanya.

"kehidupan tidak akan berhenti.." Sungmin tersenyum miris. "aku ingin kau menyimpan hal itu…dan hiduplah dengan bebas. Sumpah dan rasa tanggung jawabmu sudah terjawab…aku hidup dengan bahagia, aku benar – benar sangat bahagia"

Kyuhyun mengendus, matanya kian memanas. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sungmin, kemudian mengangguk.  
"untukmu, Min..aku akan"

Sungmin tersenyum, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Ia mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Perasaan takut Sungmin, perasaan tidak ingin ditinggal, dan cinta Sungmin yang meluap untuk dirinya. Namun Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja disaat yang bersamaan.

_Seperti inikah rasanya ciuman perpisahan?_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap Sungmin yang kembali bersandar padanya, mata Sungmin kian sayu.

"rasanya letih…" kata Sungmin dengan terengah.  
"Kyu…bolehkan aku menutup mataku?" ucap Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun menatap manik indah milik Sungmin, mata hitamnya begitu hidup. Perlahan Kyuhyun memeluknya dan menangguk, inilah orang yang akan selalu dicintainya.

"Sungmin?" mata Sungmin sudah terpejam sepenuhnya. "Min.." tidak ada jawaban, begitupun dengan detakan jantung yang masih ia rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi rambut hitam Sungmin, Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya disana. Wangi lavender, wangi Sungmin-nya. Wangi yang akan selalu ia rindukan.

Langit senja menjadi saksi dimana sumpah Kyuhyun sudah tersampaikan, semuanya sudah terjawab dan berakhir. Ia merengkuh Sungmin dengan erat. Mencoba melepaskan tangisnya, mencoba melepaskan Sungmin kepada Tuhan.

.

Tuhan mengambil Sungmin karena Ia mengasihi dan mencintai Sungmin, itu yang sang pastur katakan sebelum tubuh Sungmin terkubur tanah bersama petinya. Jauh kedalam ketenangan.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah langit, senja pertama yang ia lewatkan tanpa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja, kini gereja itu sudah sepi dari tangisan duka. Ia menuntun dirinya menuju piano putih disana, membukanya dan menatap lurus kearah kursi panjang dihadapannya.

"Saranghae…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin yang terduduk di kursi panjang itu, seluas senyum yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Ia mulai memainkan lantunan melodi indah milik Sungmin.

"_it's hard to say goodbye, Michael Ortega."_

" _Lee Sungmin..."_

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Mellow banget ya, oneshoot dramatis nan lebay XD

Tapi jujur saya nangis pas ngetik adegan perpisahannya, gara – gara dengerin tuh lagu kesukaan si Min. #tissue T^T

Maaf ya saya ngetiknya asal, soalnya saya hanya sekedar mencurahkan perasaan saya pada FF ini. Gara – gara saya kebanyakan nonton iklan asuransi Thailand (?) akhir – akhir ini. Eh jadi keterusan hehe ^^

Yap, tolong tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya ya, saya masih pemula soalnya #bows (_ _)

Onegai, jebal, gomawo untuk yang me- Review.


End file.
